The San Francisco Witch Trials
by Black Ice
Summary: Nondemonic witch haters are found in S.F. When the brotherhood steps in, things get worse. What will happen?THE END IS NOW UP!
1. The Webpage

_"Witch! Die!" Phoebe looked up. She saw a mob running towards her. A flaming torch was held by one of the people in the crowd. Another held a rope. They ran towards her._

"Witch! Die!" 

Phoebe woke up with a start. She looked around her. Everything was in place. She walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Pheebs, you're up early." Piper told her.

"Yeah, nasty dream." Phoebe told her, "coffee?"

"Coming right up." Piper slid the glass along the table. Phoebe picked it up and chugged the entire glass. 

"Bad night?" Piper asked her.

"Not really, I just had this weird dream about witch trials." She saw Piper's look. "But it was only a dream." 

"You're sure?" Piper asked her.

"Positive." Phoebe looked at her watch. "Since I'm up so early, I might as well get some work done before class today. Can I borrow your car?"

"When's class over?"

"Two." 

"Fine, just fill the tank."

"Always, sis." Piper giggled and tossed the car keys to Phoebe. She headed out the door and got into the car. Piper finished her breakfast and noticed that Phoebe's laptop was still sitting on the table. She opened it up. '**The Witch Trials'** read the title of the page Phoebe had left it connected to. She scrolled down the page then connected to her email server page. But something at the bottom of the page caught her eyes and she clicked back. **'San Francisco Trials'** it read. She clicked on the link and started to read what was written. 

_The San Francisco witch trials are rarely mentioned in history books. At that time period, there wasn't a San Francisco. That's why it isn't mentioned. The witch trials we are talking about are the ones that are going on right under our noses at this moment._

People say that there is no such thing as witches. But that's not the truth and we all know it. When time seems to stop and then everything changes, you can be guaranteed a witch is around. When something is randomly moved without anybody around, that's a witch. When somebody gasps and seems to black out, they are a witch. Does this sound familiar to you? If it does, then you are probably living with or near a witch. 

Should witches exist? Some say that witches exist to rid the world of greater evils such as demons and warlocks. Some say that we don't need them to protect us from evil. Some say that people are people. Witches shouldn't exist in their mind. Why are witches so secretive? Do they think that we'll kill them if we find them out? Will they kill us if we find them out? The answers are yes and then no. 

Why yes? Witches are scary. Nobody should have that much power over somebody. If you can deflect and object, why can't the rest of the world? It isn't fair and we don't need witches to protect us from evil. We can do it ourselves. Stand up for yourself! If you know about a witch turn them into this site and burning at the stake or hanging will proceed immediately. [www.newwitchtrials.com][1]_ This will begin the new witch trials of San Francisco. Please help! Email us at _[witch_trials@newwitchtrials.com][2]_ if you have any information. Thank you._

Piper gasped after reading the page. She quickly hooked the printer up to the laptop and printed a couple of copies of the page. She book marked it on Phoebe's computer. 

"What are you doing? You look frantic." Prue's voice startled Piper. Piper screamed and whipped around and flung her hands out. Everything in the room froze. "Pipe, you know that that doesn't work. What's going on?"  
"Read this." Prue took the paper out of Piper's hand. She read the page and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That's obviously somebody's idea of a sick joke. Please, don't tell me you're taking it seriously." Prue told her.

"Of course I am." Piper felt kind of foolish. 

"Fine. I've got to go to work. I'll see you later."

"Ok." Piper nervously watched Prue leave the house. She decided to pick up the phone and call Darryl.

~

"Darryl?" Piper asked as soon as she heard the cop pick up the phone.

"Piper, thank god. Tell me you saw the web page."

"I did." She heard Darryl sigh in relief.

"Get out of town. They know who you and your sisters are. Get out of town quickly or they'll kill you."

"I don't have my car." Piper told him. 

"I'll drive you. Call Phoebe and Prue. Do it now. Piper, the threat is real."

"I guess I'll call them. Where are you going to take me?" 

"Just out of town until things die down. If anybody asks where you are, I'll tell them that you're visiting your sick aunt. They won't figure it out."

"Prue and Phoebe."

"Call them Piper. This is a serious threat."

"Fine." Piper hung up the phone and cried. She hadn't expected this to be that serious.

~

"Prue? It's Piper." Piper called Prue first. She figured she would be closer to home and Phoebe would be safer at school.

"Prue's not here right now." A voice told her. "We're going to burn your sister. Then we're coming after you."

"How'd you get her?"

"We took away her powers. Quite easy, really. Mortals can cast spells too. You're next Piper. We'll spare you if you renounce your powers."

"Never." Piper hung up. She quickly dialed Phoebe's cell number.

"Pheebs?" Piper asked.

"Yeah?" she was relieved to actually hear Phoebe's voice on the other end of the phone line.

"Pheebs, I need you to drive home. Darryl is going to pick us up and drive us somewhere safe."

"Pipe? What are you talking about?" Phoebe sounded confused.

"They're going to kill us. They've already got Prue. I read the web page. Darryl is going to take us away. It's not safe here. They're looking for us."

"My dream. Oh. My. God. I'll be home in ten minutes." Phoebe ran out of her college classroom. Luckily, the class was just starting opposed to being in the middle, so she wasn't missed. The professor just sighed and realized that she was missing another class. She drove home to find Darryl and Piper in the driveway waiting. She took her cell and the keys to the car and grabbed Kit and jumped in Darryl's car.

"Now explain what is going on." She stated the moment she got into the car.

__

   [1]: http://www.newwitchtrials.com/
   [2]: mailto:witch_trials@newwitchtrials.com



	2. Get out of there!

"They're going to kill you

"They're going to kill you." Darryl told Phoebe. 

"Wait, a minute. Who's they?" Phoebe asked.

"They are a group of people who believe witches are not needed in the world. They think that they can handle evils by themselves and that it is wrong to give one person more power then other people. Therefore, they are trying to kill all witches. They found a spell to get put your powers on hold so you can't use them." Darryl said.

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"They got her." Piper whispered. 

"How? She's the most powerful of all of us!"

"I don't know. When I tried to call her one of them picked up. He said that they would kill her."

"We have to save her," said Phoebe.

"You can't." Darryl cut in. "They'll kill you. Look, I know you love your sister. But the world can't live without you. If you and Phoebe are killed, evil will take over."

"Darryl." Phoebe said.

"Listen to me. You have to do something to right this wrong. Isn't there a spell where you can go back in time or something?"

"We can't do that unless _they _say we can. We must have upset them if they are allowing this to happen."

"Well, let's hope you can do ok out in Seattle. That's where I'm taking you."

~

"What are you doing to me! Let me go!" screamed Prue. She wrestled against the ropes that held her captive. She tried to make the ropes un-knot themselves, but it wasn't working.

"Poor little witchie lost her powers," a voice taunted her from a loudspeaker. 

"Let me go!" 

"Awe, we can't do that. You have too much power of our mortal world. It's time to take back what was handed to you years ago. Our world. It will no longer be the same once we get rid of you witches. We can handle things on our own."

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Prue tried to astral-project herself to Piper, but she couldn't.

"Don't try any of your tricks," the voice cautioned, "we took away your powers."

"You can't do that."

"We already have. Now, listen…Prue," the voice taunted again. "We know about you and your sisters. You're the lucky one who gets stuck with us. The other two have, ahem, _escaped_ from our men. You tell us where they went, we will set you free."

"Never."

"You might want to consider our offer." Prue looked around for the speaker. She noticed it on the upper right corner of the wall. The walls of the room were barren. They were a light shade of blue-gray. It wasn't a pretty color. She looked down on herself. She was wearing ropes on her wrists and her ankles were chained together. 

"Or what," she asked.

"Or this." A small viewing screen came down from the ceiling. Prue squinted at the screen. It suddenly turned off. A woman was tied to a stake. The stake was set on fire moments later. The woman screamed and obviously tried to transport herself out from the room. Laughter was heard around her. 

"You'll burn me at the stake." Prue whispered.

"Good guess," the voice taunted her again. "Where are your sisters?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Then we'll have to give you an unfortunate end." A small door opened in the side of the wall. Two armed guards walked through it, calmly looking towards Prue. They grabbed her roughly by each arm and dragged her out to another room. Three other witches sat in the room.

"Who are you?" asked Prue.

"We are the condemned," one of the others said bitterly.


	3. Honey, you'll die.

"Piper, we have to go back for her

"Piper, we have to go back for her!" Phoebe said. 

"We can't, they'll kill us!" Piper told her. She looked at the frightened look in the eyes of both Phoebe and Darryl. Suddenly, a blue light filled the car. 

"Leo!" said Piper. "What do you know? What have you heard? They're going to kill us!"

"I know, sweetie. This one is beyond _their _control!" Leo said. Darryl looked nervously around the road to see if anybody had seen Leo appear. Fortunately, there weren't any cars. 

"What do you mean, Leo. What are you not telling us?" Phoebe pressed.

"This is a group of mortals who have had their minds screwed with by demons. The demons are actually helping them with this one." Leo explained. "They can't get a clear read on the situation."

"Is somebody blocking their radar-thingie?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess. For now, they've instructed me to tell you that you need to try to free the witches. They are going to allow me to heal you no matter what even if you die." He smiled faintly, "like when Piper died."

"Alright." Darryl said. "I'll drop you off where you need to be."

"No need." Leo took each of their hands. "This is where we will be, Darryl, you might want to bring backup. I mean, mortal backup." He handed Darryl a strip of paper. "Pull over."

Darryl pulled into an abandoned parking lot. He watched in awe as Leo, Piper, and Phoebe disappeared in a bluish-white light. "I'll never get used to that," he whispered to himself.

~

"You are the who?" Prue asked again.

"The condemned. They are going to burn us at the stake," one of the other women answered. 

"Why can't you do something about this?" Prue asked frantically.

"Honey, look around," the same woman said. "There is nothing we can do. I can't transport, Lena can't morph, and Wendy can't deflect. We are basically useless." She sighed. "We tried, honey, believe me. We fought. We were supposed to stay together as a pack and teach the younger witches that they sent to us. Now we're stuck here." She motioned around the room. "And our students are going to arrive in the next bunch."

"Who are you? I don't want to be rude, but this would work better with names." Prue said.

"Doesn't matter honey, I'm going to be dead anyway, but for your record book, I'm Ariel." The woman was tall and practical looking with long, fluffy brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Prue. Prue Halliwell." Prue said. 

"Nice to meet you Prue. What are your powers?" Ariel asked her. The other witches looked in interest towards the conversation. Lena stood up and walked towards the group. Wendy followed behind. They sat in a circle. 

"Astral-projection and telekinesis. Well, that so far. My two sisters each just received a new power, so I'm hoping for one soon." Prue said. She had never really admitted this to anybody. 

"Sister?" Lena asked.

"Sist-ers." Prue stressed. "I have two of them."

"By any chance, are they named Phoebe and Piper?" she pressed on. Prue fell back.

"Yeah. How do you know?" she asked.

"You three are the charmed ones. They were next on the list that I saw of witches to catch. I mean, after the four of us." Lena said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, we are the charmed ones." Prue told her. She looked proudly around the room, but Wendy just sat there glaring at her.

"If you're the charmed ones, how come you couldn't save us? Huh? You've cost us our lives, witch." She taunted.

"It's not my fault. I didn't expect this." Prue said, falling back again.

"You couldn't save us. We have three students in training to be powerful witches. And you are responsible for their deaths. Those people are sitting in our kitchen right now and waiting for the to come to their lesson tomorrow so that they can take them and kill them. Jody, Jenny, and Jamie are going to die because of you."

"Who are they?" Prue asked, trying to calm Wendy down. She obviously cared greatly for these witches.

"They are triplets, their powers are linked among them. Their father was a demon and their mother was a witch. The mother didn't know about the father until after he tried to kill her and steal the babies to raise in evil. They have to be raised in good by us so that they won't turn. Now they'll not only die, but they'll rot in hell." Wendy said bitterly.

"Wendy, don't say that." Lena told her.

"Prue, this situation is grave. We need your help." Ariel said. "Honey, the fate on everybody in this room and millions outside of it rests on your sisters."

"They're not going to come. They're going to escape well they still can." Prue said. "Why would they come back for me? They hate me!"

Wendy, Lena, and Ariel exchanged a look. "They can't do that. The power of three will be severed forever if they do."

"You're right." Prue heard Piper's voice from somewhere. She looked up at the viewing screen that had come down again.  
"Piper?" 

"Prue, we're coming. We took over this awhile ago. Hold on. Love you." Piper said. The screen went black.

"See?" said Ariel. "They'll be here soon, Honey, then everything will be alright."

"Not by a long shot," a male voice came up beside Prue. He circled the witches and grabbed Lena's arm.

"Lena!" screamed Wendy. Lena kicked and screamed as the man dragged her down the hall. 

"We are the condemned…" Ariel said again. "Prue, your sisters. We need them. Now."

"I know." Prue said. "_I know._"


	4. 

"Piper, do you have any idea what you are doing

"Piper, do you have any idea what you are doing?" Phoebe asked her. They had taken over the room where the monitor controls were kept and sent a message to Prue. The guards hadn't been expecting them, so it had gone quickly.

"No." Piper screamed back at her. She punched all the buttons at once. 

"Pipe, not that one!" Leo told her, but it was too late. The console blew out. "How are we going to get to Prue? I can't orb in here!" Just then, the door began banging. The guards were yelling at them. 

"Witches! You can't do this! You'll be sorry you messed with us!" the yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Piper yelled. "I can't concentrate!" She opened the door and tried to freeze the guards. They stood still for a minute, but then all began morphing into different shapes. They began to take the shape of demons that were wearing black suits and black ties and looked awfully familiar.

"Your powers won't work on us, Witch." one said. He sent a blue energy ball towards Phoebe. She ducked it, but was staring off in a different direction. 

"Cole," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

~

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ariel screamed. "They can't do that. If they do that, everybody is going to get killed!" 

"They can't do what?" Prue screamed back at her. They were still locked in the room but Piper had managed to turn the viewing screen on before she had blown up the control panel. They were watching the fight.

"She can't get distracted. Who is that guy? Something is going to go wrong if she gets distracted!" Ariel yelled again.

"Who?" Prue yelled.

"Phoebe! Aren't you paying attention?" Prue looked up. There stood Cole. His eyes and mouth held a smirk. Phoebe was gapping at him and he obviously loved every moment of it. 

"Phee-eebs," she groaned out loud. "Phoebe!" As if Phoebe had heard her, she snapped out of whatever trance she had put herself in. She levitated herself over the next blue energy ball that was thrown at her. Piper seemed to get herself together to, freezing a demon and unintentionally blowing up another. 

Wendy, Lena, and Ariel joined in a circle behind Prue. Prue turned around to see that they were holding hands and murmuring to themselves. Prue listened into the chant. They were chanting a very familiar spell. 

__

Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here,  
Great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
We call upon the ancient power.  
Bring your powers to we witches three.  
We want the power, give us the power.

Wendy looked up to see Prue looking at her. "The spell will help to increase our powers." She noticed Prue still staring. "You guys aren't the only witches with that spell. Everybody uses it, we just all change it to fit our situation." 

"Ok, but what's that going to accomplish? We're still stuck here!" Prue told her.

"Not for long. Look." Lena pointed towards the screen.

~

Phoebe has snapped out of trance and quickly continued fighting with Piper. She levitated over another blue energy ball and towards the one remaining control panel in the room. She quickly pressed a big blue button that had a label that read 'door' on it. 

"Noooo!" one of the demons cried and ran straight for her. She was knocked over to one side. She looked up. The demon was a tall, blonde man, wearing the same outfits as Cole and the other members of the brotherhood. He tried re-lock the doors, forgetting that the captured witches could see what Phoebe had done. Angrily, he shot another blue energy ball at her. Helplessly, she watched as it flew quickly towards her. She couldn't move. The ball was frozen in mid air. Phoebe looked at Piper and smiled. 

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Leo bent down next to her.

"Yeah, I should be fine." Leo held his hands over her leg. "I think it's broken." 

"That should do it." He finished healing her leg, and soon she was back up on the job. 

"Phoebe." A voice stated. "You shouldn't be here. Why couldn't you leave well enough alone."

Remembering that voice, Phoebe turned around. "Cole, I have to protect the innocent. You're trying to kill them. I think we have a conflicted interest here." 

"Phoebe," he groaned. "Just get out of here."

"No Cole, I have to save my sister." She hobbled to her feet. Leo might have healed her leg, but the pain of breaking it was still there.

"Leave. Now. Phoebe. I'm only going to give you one more chance before I have to kill you." He said again, "don't make me do that."

"Then you are going to have to kill me." 


	5. A new power.

"Which way is it

"Which way is it?" Ariel yelled helplessly. They had escaped from the room, but where do they go now? They ran aimlessly down the narrow twisted hallways, but all attempts to find their location were fruitless. They were lost.

"Lemme astral-project." Prue said.

"Where to? It's not like its going to do anything but alert the guards that we're gone." Ariel shot back.

"Doesn't matter, we already know," a voice said from behind Prue. A man dressed in a black suit with a black tie threw a knife towards Prue. Prue deflected it and sent it into the wall.

"They're back." She whispered to herself. _My powers are back_. She watched as Wendy deflected a knife into one of the guards stomachs. Lena had smartly morphed into Ariel and the real Ariel was transporting herself from place to place, confusing the guards. Lena apparently had the power to get the powers of the person she morphed into, so she was also transporting herself around. The guards would throw a knife here and dodge another one all in a vain attempt to stop an attack that they couldn't.

Prue suddenly felt herself go limp and she appeared next to her sisters in another room. 

"PRUE." Screamed Piper. "Get out of here! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, where am I? How do I get here?"

"I don't know…just keep fighting." Piper froze a demon coming at her and blew up a doorway. "We'll meet up with you when the fight is over."

"Ok," Prue started to go back into her body, but Piper pulled her back.

"Be careful. They might look like mortals, but a bunch of them are demons."

"Got ya." Prue said. She went back into her body and looked around. Wendy, Ariel, and Lena were winning the fight. Prue ran off to look around for anything that she could do. 

~

"Don't make me kill you, Phoebe, this is your last chance." Cole said with a threatening voice. "You gave up on me twice, and I'm not going to forgive you."

"Cole, I can't." Phoebe said. "I can't leave." She was still in pain from her leg. Something must have gone wrong when Leo healed her. She collapsed back onto the floor. 

"Don't try that sweet and innocent look on me. I know you Phoebe." Cole continued. He raised his hand forming a blue energy ball. "Goodbye." He shot it towards her at a frightening speed. Phoebe instinctively waved her hands in front of her face. Suddenly, everything in the room began to shrink at a rapid speed. Piper and Leo remained normal sized, but the demons and the energy ball all stood as tall as quarters. Cole's energy ball hit Phoebe on her arm, but it only felt like a mosquito biting her.

"What was that?" Piper asked. 

"I think I did it." Phoebe told her. "I waved my hands and everything shrunk."

"Must be a new power. But can you undo it?" Leo told her. "I think we kind of need those control panels." Phoebe laughed as she noticed the remaining panel was the size of dollhouses stove. She waved her hands at it and it slowly grew back to normal size. Unfortunately, so did the demon standing next to it. 

"Pretty cool power." Piper told her. She laughed and went around the room stomping on all the demons. Phoebe didn't notice though. She was preoccupied with who was standing in front of her.

"You tried to kill me, Cole." Phoebe told him. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now." 

"I love you?" Cole said timidly.

"You shot an ENERGY ball at me, Cole, that isn't going to work this time."

"Phoebe." He groaned. "I do love you."

"I don't care." She turned her back on him. "Go, have fun with your demonic friends. But don't bother me anymore. And don't kidnap my sisters."

"Phoebe." He touched her shoulder. She whipped around, her face only inched from his.  
"Leave me alone, Cole. I've suffered enough." 

"Fine." He reluctantly shimmered out of the room. 

"Piper? Phoebe?" They heard Prue's voice from down the hall. She ran into the room, three unknown women following her. 

"What?" Phoebe asked her.

"We've defeated the guards. It sure is great to be back." She gave Prue a hug. "And not have a limit on my powers."

"Thank you so much for helping up." One of the women said to Piper and Phoebe. "We couldn't have escaped without you. And our students would have been lost."

"You know how to contact us," another one of them said to Prue. "In case you ever need any help." They all grabbed the third witches hand and suddenly they were gone.

"It's been an interesting day." Prue said. "Let's go home."

~

Cole bent down on one knee in front of a scary looking image that could only be the Source. "You've failed me, Belthazor." It stated, clearly. "You have one more chance before I'm going to have to kill you for betraying me."

"It won't happen again." Cole turned and bowed swiftly. He marched out of the room, the guards staring at him. "It won't happen again," he whispered to himself. "Never."

__

Ok, so that's the end. I guess it ended a little differently then I thought it would. Thanks to **Harper **and **AnimeCharmedOne06 **for reviewing so often. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed it. 

-Black Ice


End file.
